Kiedy Twoje uczucia są zbyt pogmatwane
by maggie525
Summary: Mystic Falls zmaga się z kolejnym problemem, który pojawił się w mieście. Tymczasem Caroline próbuje zrozumieć co czuje do pewnej hybrydy, która zdecydowała się pomóc jej i jej przyjaciołom w trudnych chwilach. Sama nie wie co o tym myśleć. Czy Pierwotny naprawdę się zmienił czy po raz kolejny tylko nią manipuluje? Notice: Nie posiadam praw autorskichdo żadnej z postaci z serialu.
1. Chapter 1

Moje pierwsze opublikowane gdziekolwiek opowiadanie. Zainspirowały mnie fanfiki, których motywem były randomowe słowa. Nie wiem, czy ktoś wpadł na pomysł z cytatami, niemniej jednak ja postanowiłam spróbować :) Większość jest wybierana przypadkowo, przez strony losujące cytaty, część wybieram sama. W opowiadaniu przewija się sporo postaci z TVD, jednakże wątkiem głównym jest oczywiście Klaroline.

Opowiadanie jest niebetowane więc jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę się tego podjąć będę wdzięczna! ;) Jestem otwarta na współpracę.

Komentujcie, dawajcie znać co myślicie, czy w ogóle jest sens, żebym pisała i publikowała :)

Feel free to contact me & enjoy!

* * *

**_1. Dopóki żyjemy nie ma śmierci, a kiedy jest śmierć nie ma nas. Epikur_**

Caroline nie do końca potrafiła zgodzić się z tą maksymą. Była wampirem, a to w pewien sposób wykluczało poglądy Epikura. Przecież umarła- nie musiała jeść, pić czy spać. Jej jedyną potrzebą była krew. To fakt, wciąż chodziła po ziemi, wciąż kochała i pragnęła jednak jej dawne życie odpłynęło w niepamięć. Teraz była dużo silniejsza, zręczniejsza, mogła obronić się przed każdym (no prawie). Mogła tak dużo jednocześnie nie mogąc prawie nic. Aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń wciąż musiała chodzić do szkoły, uczęszczać na bale i udzielać się przy ich organizacji. Co z tego, że umarła dawna Caroline skoro wampirzyca wciąż musiała wieść jej życie. Więc może jednak słowa greckiego filozofa były po części prawdą? Czy przemianę w wampira można nazywać śmiercią skoro wciąż stąpa się po ziemi i wykonuje tak przyziemne czynności jak organizacja balów?

**_2. Aby uniknąć tego co silne, trzeba uderzać w to, co słabe. Sun Zi_**

Mystic Falls ogarnął chaos. Ludzie bali się wychodzić z domów, bo nie byli pewni, czy do nich wrócą. W ciągu tygodnia zaginęło ponad 20 osób i tylko nieliczna grupa przypuszczała, co się z nimi stało. Grupa wampirów. Dla Caroline, Eleny, Damona i Stefana zaginięcia te były o tyle istotne, że dotyczyły najbliższych im osób- Mrs. Forbes i Matta Donovana. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że do miasta przybył potężny wampir kierujący się maksymą „aby uniknąć tego co silne, trzeba uderzać w to, co słabe". Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zimnokrwistym potworem starającym się pogrążyć Mystic Falls nie był żaden z Pierwotnych. Co więcej zarówno Klaus, Rebekkah jak i Elijah stanęli po stronie mieszkańców małego miasteczka.

**_3. Co mnie nie zabija, czyni mnie silniejszym. Nietzsche_**

Caroline była przerażona. Jej matka zaginęła, a ona nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Bała się, że nigdy więcej jej nie zobczy, że nie usłyszy jej głosu. Przyjaciele starali się jej pomóc, ale nic nie było w stanie poprawić jej humoru. Mimo wszystko, postanowiła być silna i stanąć do walki z nieznanym. Postanowiła wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie uczucia związane z bliskimi, którzy zaginęli. Wiedziała, że dzięki temu łatwiej jej będzie skupić się na celu jakim było odzyskanie matki i przyjaciół.

**_4. Only the strongest will survive. Breaking Benjamin_**

Nie do końca wiedzieli z czym przyjdzie im się mierzyć. Szykowanie się do walki z nieznanym dotąd wampirem, o którym wiedzieli tyle co nic było dosyć stresujące. Dopiero w tej sytuacji Caroline zaczęła doceniać obecność Pierwotnego. Klaus uspokajał ją swoją pewnością siebie i wiekowym doświadczeniem w byciu wampirem, a co za tym idzie w walce. Samo to, że opowiedział się po ich stronie było dla niej ważne. Wciąż tęskniła za Tylerem, ale miała świadomość, że Klaus coraz bardziej ją pociągał. Martwiło ją tylko, że do takich wniosków dochodzi w najbardziej newralgicznym momencie. Przecież niedługo zacznie się walka, a przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi.

**_5. Just have a little faith. Prison Break_**

-Klaus?- brak odpowiedzi.

Klaus, jesteś?- Caroline z pewną rezerwą weszła do rezydencji Mikaelsonów.

-Tutaj, moja droga.

Wampirzyca udała się w kierunku przestronnej kuchni, z której dochodził głos.

-Może skusisz się na kolację? Dziś serwuję popisowe steki Mikaelsonów. Ich receptura była dopracowywana przez lata. A do tego najlepsze czerwone wino, rocznik 1765- przygotowany na przyjście pięknej wampirzycy postanowił ugotować najlepsze danie, jakie umiał.

-Nie przyszłam tutaj na kolację. Przyszłam porozmawiać o Twoich planach związanych z walką z tym, który wybija Mystic Falls- Caroline była zirytowana beztroską Pierwotnego w tych trudnych dniach.

-Jak sobie życzysz. Dla Ciebie wszystko.

Pomimo świadomości, że hybryda zawsze tak ją traktuje, Caroline zaczerwieniła się. „Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież to Klaus i jego niewybredne żarciki".

-Powiedz mi więc, co zamierzasz? Przecież nic o nim nie wiemy. Nie mamy pojęcia kim jest i jak jest silny. Nie znamy jego motywów i celów.

-Czy możesz mi choć raz zaufać? Uwierz mi, mam wielu przyjaciół, winnych mi przysługę, którzy starają się zebrać dla nas jak najwięcej informacji. Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu- Klaus starał się zachować spokój co przy Caroline przychodziło mu z trudem. Była pierwszą kobietą od wieków, do której żywił szczere uczucia. Nie chciał jej wykorzystać ani sprawić jej przykrości. I choć parę razy ją zawiódł, miał nadzieję, że ostatnie ustępstwa, a nawet chęć pomocy jej przyjaciołom podreperowała jego wizerunek.

-Po wszystkim, czego się dopuściłeś, trudno jest mi znów Ci zaufać, Klaus- miała wyrzuty sumienia, że musi mu to powiedzieć. Ostatnio starał się zrekompensować w jej oczach, a ona nie do końca potrafiła to docenić.

-Zmieniłem się. Nie jestem już taki jak kiedyś. Nie jestem tylko brutalną hybrydą, która pragnie zniszczyć wszystko co się rusza. Jedyne, o co Cię proszę to wiara. Miej trochę wiary, Caroline. Miej trochę wiary we mnie…

**_6. Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion. __The Pretty Reckless_**

To właśnie piosenka The Pretty Reckless najlepiej opisywała Caroline. Wampirzyca zdecydowanie była buntowniczką, która walczyła ze schematami. Często nie potrafiła się pogodzić z rzeczywistością, lubiła ją zmieniać, sprawiać, by świat był piękniejszy. Swoje wampirze cechy wykorzystywała głównie do ratowania życia i moralności swoich przyjaciół, a otaczająca ją aura dobra oddziaływała również na najgorsze osoby pojawiające się w jej życiu.

_You don't know me till you see me cry._

Prawdą było również, że kto nie widział jej w najgorszym momencie życia, chociażby w dniach po odejściu jej ojca, nie znał jej. Rzadko pokazywała swoją słabą stronę, której szczerze nie lubiła. Nie chciała jej okazywać, a chwile słabości uznawała za zło konieczne, z którym czasem nie miała siły walczyć. Nie lubiła płakać, nie lubiła zachowywać się jak słaba kobieta.

_You don't own me, won't until the day that we die._

Caroline nie podlegała pod nikogo. Odkąd pamiętała, była niezależna i nie zamierzała się zmieniać dla nikogo. Żaden z jej facetów nie mógł mieć jej na wyłączność. Potrzebowała przestrzeni, ale prawdą było, że tylko Klaus ją rozumiał. Dla Tylera poświęciła wiele, przez jego przemiany utraciła część swojej wolności. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, dla niego była w stanie zrobić wiele. Zależało jej na nim, bo kochała go całym swoim sercem. Jednak to nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi pocieszać się przyjaźnią z Hayley kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Jedyną osobą, która szanowała wybory i niezależność Caroline w 100% był Klaus. Dziewczyna wiedziała o tym. Była to jednak wiadomość, której za wszelką cenę nie chciała dopuścić do swojej świadomości. Przyjęła do wiadomości, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

_You don't notice that I try for you  
Only you, it's only you._

Tak naprawdę zależało jej na Pierwotnym. Nie potrafiła tego do siebie dopuścić. Nie chciała. Wciąż widziała w nim tylko manipulanta, który wygnał jej miłość z miasta. I choć często w jej głowie brzmiały słowa hybrydy „On był twoją pierwszą miłością. Ja zamierzam być ostatnią", za wszelką cenę starała się je wyprzeć. Zbyt wiele razy gdy już prawie mu ufała, on ranił ją w najbardziej okrutny sposób, by mogła powierzyć mu swoje serce. Bała się, że poniesie kolejny zawód, a tego by nie zniosła. I choć podświadomie to dla niego starała się wyglądać jak najpiękniej, choć to właśnie on zaprzątał jej wszystkie myśli ostatnimi dniami, Caroline zdawała się tego nie zauważać. A skoro ona sama nie zauważała swoich starań i dążeń, pozostawały one tajemnicą również dla Klausa. Nawet pomimo faktu, iż życie Caroline od dłuższego czasu skupiało się jedynie wokół jego osoby.

**_7. Nawet w ciemności nocy podążaj za marzeniem._**

_Ciemny las budził niepokój wampirzycy. Nie wiedziała na co może natknąć się w mroku, nie wiedziała skąd spodziewać się ataku. A że ten nastąpi była niemal pewna. Pomimo wyostrzonego wzroku i słuchu nie czuła się pewnie na nieznanym gruncie. Jedyne o czym teraz marzyła to obecność Pierwotnego, który potrafiłby ją obronić. Na razie tylko on wiedział cokolwiek o wampirze, który zaatakował Mystic Falls w ostatnich dniach. Jednak teraz Caroline mogła liczyć tylko na siebie._

_Atak nastąpił nagle. W dodatku z kierunku, o którym Caroline nawet nie pomyślała. W jednej chwili, tuż przed sobą, zobaczyła 2 metrową postać, która bez wahania zaatakowała ją rozszarpując szponami jej twarz. Zarówno przez impet uderzenia jak i przez ból, wampirzyca padła na ziemię. W tym samym czasie poczuła jeszcze, jak potwór zadawał jej 4 kolejne ciosy, tym razem w plecy oraz brzuch. Resztki świadomości zarejestrowały jeszcze ugryzienie w szyję, a ostatnią myślą Caroline było rozwiązanie małej części zagadki dotyczącej przybysza. „Hybryda" pomyślała, zanim zupełnie odpłynęła._

_Obudziła ją delikatna bryza i świeży zapach lasu. Powoli otworzyła oczy, które w swoim tempie przystosowywały się do zmiany naświetlenia. Po chwili uzmysłowiła sobie, że leży na czyichś kolanach, a zeszło nocny ból ustąpił._

_-Witaj, moja droga- dźwięczny głos Klausa od razu rozjaśnił jej sytuację._

_-Klaus! Jak mnie znalazłeś?_

_-Miałem szczęście być w tej okolicy zeszłej nocy. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem Twój krzyk i natychmiast przybiegłem. Niestety, było za późno aby cokolwiek zrobić._

_-Ja… Krzyczałam?- Caroline nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, aby faktycznie tak było._

_Klaus nie odpowiedział. Zbyt mocno zajmowało go kontemplowanie eterycznej Caroline, która leżała u niego na kolanach (nie protestując i nie wyrywając się!). Wampirzyca zdziwiona brakiem odzewu ze strony hybrydy odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Kiedy spojrzała w jego piękne, błękitno-szare oczy poczuła przemożną chęć pocałowania go. Wsparła się na łokciach zbliżając twarz w jego stronę. Nie myślała trzeźwo i wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Jedyne o czym myślała to bliskość drugiego wampira i jego oddech na jej twarzy. Wiedziała, że Klaus boi się poruszyć, aby jej nie spłoszyć. Racjonalna strona jej duszy wręcz wrzeszczała na nią z gniewem, ale Caroline od ust Pierwotnego dzieliły już tylko milimetry…_

Dryyyyyń…!

Brutalny dźwięk budzika wyrwał blond wampirzycę z krainy snów. Rozpalona szybko wyskoczyła z pościeli i wybiegła do łazienki. Stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na swoją twarz. „Ufff, to faktycznie tylko sen. Nikt mnie nie zaatakował i nie będę miała blizn na całe życie"- w dziewczynie odezwała się jej próżna cząstka, przeraźliwie bojąca się zniszczenia jej idealnej twarzy. Jednak po chwili ulgi Caroline przypomniało się zakończenie snu. A raczej jego brak. Wraz z sennymi obrazkami na wampirzycę spadło dojmujące poczucie rozczarowania, ale i w pewnym stopniu przerażenia. „Prawie go pocałowałam! Jak to możliwe? Niby to tylko sen, ale chciałam tego… Przecież sny wyrażają nasze najgłębsze pragnienia i potrzeby… Czyżbym w głębi duszy pragnęła Klausa? Czyżbym naprawdę mogła go pokochać?". Pogrążona w myślach wróciła do sypialni, zabrała kilka rzeczy na przebranie i z powrotem udała się do łazienki aby wziąć gorący prysznic. Podczas kąpieli w głowie miała obrazki ze snu, a tle kołatało się zasłyszane kiedyś zdanie: _„Nawet w ciemności nocy podążaj za marzeniem."_


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejna odsłona. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :) Dajcie mi znać od czasu do czasu jak się podoba :)

Enjoy & feel free to comment :)

* * *

**8.**_** Pewnego przyjaciela poznaje się w niepewnym położeniu. Cyceron**_

Caroline usłyszała jak ktoś siłuje się z zamkiem, a po chwili wpada do jej domu. Szybko porzuciła sprzątanie szafy i zbiegła na dół zobaczyć kto to.

-Ten skurwysyn porwał kolejną osobę!- Rebekah wyglądała jakby właśnie wpadła w środek tornada- potargane włosy, rozwiana sukienka. Wściekłość wymalowana na jej twarzy mówiła sama za siebie- porwana osoba była bliska sercu wampirzycy.

-Kog…?- Caroline zamarła w pół słowa. Mimo że wydawało jej się to nieprawdopodobne przez jej głowę przebiegło imię Klausa.

-April…- głos Rebeki załamał się. Dziewczyna weszła do salonu, usiadła na najbliższym fotelu i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Caroline wydawało się, że usłyszała chlipnięcie. I chociaż nie przyjaźniła się z nią, prawdę mówiąc nawet się nie lubiły, usiadła koło niej i objęła ją ramieniem.

-Ciii… Już dobrze, nic jej się nie stanie. Zajmiemy się tą sprawą i zanim się obejrzymy wszyscy będą już w z powrotem w domu. Twoi bracia obiecali pomoc, a przecież oni nigdy nie przegrywają.

-On… On… Doskonale wie, w co uderzać… Zabrał mi wszystkich, na których mi zależało… Zna moje słabe punkty lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny…- Rebeka brzmiała, jakby jej serce właśnie pękło- Najpierw porwał Matta. I to właśnie teraz, kiedy zaczęło się układać. Ten chłopak był jedyną osobą w tym mieście, którą pokochałam. Jedynym człowiekiem, na którym teraz mi zależało… Po wszystkim co zrobili moi bracia on był tym, który się ode mnie nie odwrócił, przynajmniej nie całkiem. A teraz April… Jedyna przyjaciółka, którą tu miałam…- Caroline była zdziwiona nagłymi zwierzeniami Rebeki. Tym, że wampirzyca tyle jej powiedziała. Chociaż nie za bardzo wiedziała jak powinna to odebrać, miała świadomość, że nie powinna przerywać blondynce.

-A co jeśli on ich skrzywdzi? Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie…- ponownie głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa, a z oczu poleciały łzy bezsilności. Rebeka nienawidziła ich najbardziej na świecie, ale aktualnie nie miała ochoty ani siły z nimi walczyć.

-Nic im się nie stanie, słyszysz?!- Caroline straciła panowanie nad sobą. Długo tłumiony strach w końcu znalazł sposób na wydostanie się. Przed oczami dziewczyny stanęły najgorsze wizje- zakrwawiona matka, Matt błagający o życie.

Jednak Rebeka zdawała się przebywać gdzieś daleko, w świecie rozpaczy i smutku.

-Rebeka! Ocknij się!- Caroline złapała ją za ramiona i mocno nią potrząsnęła- Klaus coś wymyśli. Znasz go. Nie pozwoli by ten bydlak skrzywdził nas czy naszych bliskich. Poza tym to nieprawda, że masz wsparcie tylko w Macie i April. Jestem tu, tuż obok Ciebie. Możesz na mnie polegać- dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, czemu to powiedziała.

-Ale…- Rebeka spojrzała na nią załzawionymi oczami, nic nie rozumiejąc z tego co właśnie zaszło.

-Jesteśmy w takim samym położeniu. Jesteś przestraszona, Twoi bliscy są w niebezpieczeństwie. To też moi przyjaciele, moja rodzina. Jedziemy teraz na tym samym wózku. Nie wiemy co nas czeka, z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Spójrz na mnie- przecież przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie, czyż nie? Czas na zakopanie topora wojennego pomiędzy nami, wybaczam Ci wszystkie świństwa. Teraz jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie i walczymy o to samo- Caroline jak zawsze w takich chwilach nie umiała przestać mówić.

Kiedy wreszcie umilkła niepewnie spojrzała na Rebekę. Bała się, że dziewczyna wyśmieje ją i odrzuci pomocną dłoń wystawioną w jej stronę.

-Masz rację, Caro. Była podła i wyrachowana. Mam trudny charakter, wiem o tym, ale czuję, że wszystko co złe teraz może się przydać. Całą moją wściekłość przeleję na tego skurwiela, który zabiera nam naszych bliskich- z twarzy Rebeki zniknął wyraz załamania i łzy, a pojawiła się na niej zimna determinacja- Tylko nie licz, że będziemy urządzać piżama party z ponczem i puchatymi poduszkami.

Choć sama miała parszywy nastrój, Caroline uśmiechnęła się w duchu na te słowa.

_**9. Just tonight I will stay. **__**The Pretty Reckless**_

Po wyjściu Pierwotnej Caroline udała się w stronę barku. Z antycznego, przeszkolonego drewna wyciągnęła butelkę swojego ulubionego wina. Sięgnęła również po stylowy kieliszek na wysokiej nóżce. Wyposażona w ten zestaw weszła po schodach do swojego pokoju, odkorkowała wino i usiadła na swoim łóżku z zamiarem upicia się do reszty. Tego dnia zbyt dużo się wydarzyło, nie miała już na nic siły. Poza tym okazało się, że w trudnych momentach największe wsparcie znajduje w rodzinie Pierwotnych, a nie wśród swoich przyjaciół. Bonnie zniknęła Bóg wie gdzie, Elena była zbyt zajęta swoimi problemami, Stefan ostatnio zdecydowanie oddalił się od Caroline, a Matt został porwany. Wampirzyca poczuła, że gdzieś w środku coś w niej pęka. Rozumiała swoich przyjaciół, naprawdę. Sama również nie była dla nich oparciem, ale z żadną z tych osób nie porozmawiała już od ponad tygodnia, a jej też nie było łatwo. Sięgnęła po kieliszek, który napełniła prawie w całości krwistoczerwonym trunkiem. Tak bardzo chciała by teraz był przy niej ktoś, kto mógłby ją przytulić i pocieszyć. Pociągnęła pierwszy łyk wina. Smakowało wybornie, wiedziała, że przyniesie jej ukojenie. Zajęta rozmyślaniem nad swoim losem nie zauważyła, kiedy wypiła prawie połowę butelki. Z letargu wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. Aktualnie było jej wszystko obojętne. Wiedząc, że nie został już nikt, kto nie dosłyszałby jej głosu dochodzącego z pierwszego piętra krzyknęła „Proszę".

-Caroline, moja droga, gdzie jesteś?

-Tu…- zdobyła się na kolejny krzyk. Ucieszyła się kiedy usłyszała głos hybrydy. Aktualnie potrzebowała towarzystwa, a Klaus był jedną z osób, które jeszcze totalnie jej nie olały.

Usłyszała kroki na schodach i po chwili jej oczom ukazała się twarz Pierwotnego. W jego oczach można było dostrzec kilka emocji na raz- zmartwienie, ulgę, radość i coś jeszcze. Coś czego Caroline na razie nie potrafiła nazwać.

-Tu się ukryłaś. Nie rozumiem Twojego wyboru, aby nie zamykać drzwi na klucz, przecież to mógł być każdy.

-Pff, nie ma w tym mieście już nikogo kto mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Ty podobno jesteś po naszej stronie… Zresztą aktualnie wszystko mi jedno- mruknęła lekko już wstawiona.

-Chyba jednak nie… Dziękuję, że zajęłaś się moją siostrą. Ostatnio była rozbita, a teraz jeszcze doszło porwanie April. Ale widzę, że Ty też nie jesteś w najlepszym stanie- zasmucony spojrzał na nią swoimi wyjątkowymi oczami.

-Nic mi nie jest, zostaw mnie po prostu samą.

-Żebyś do reszty się upiła i straciła czujność. Nie ma mowy. Poza tym nieelegancko jest nie poczęstować gościa- zbiegł do salonu i po paru sekundach wrócił z kieliszkiem w dłoni.

-Pozwolisz?

-Częstuj się- Caroline naprawdę było wszystko jedno.

-Mogę?- spytał wskazując miejsce na łóżku tuż obok wampirzycy.

-Jeśli musisz.

-Cóż stało się z Twoją elokwencją i upartością? Pozwalasz mi się do siebie dosiąść, w dodatku w sypialni, w domu, w którym jesteśmy zupełnie sami? Gdzie Twój temperament?

-Poszedł się pieprzyć, razem z moimi „przyjaciółmi"- nie dbała już o to, co mówi. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, nad którymi nie miała zupełnie kontroli.

-Hej, co się dzieje?- Klaus naprawdę zaczynał się martwić o to, co się z nią dzieje.

Wszystkie tłumione emocje związane z przyjaciółmi, a raczej ich chwilowym deficytem przerwały tamy silnej woli Caroline.

-Wszyscy mnie opuścili. Elena jest zajęta wybieraniem pomiędzy Damonem a Stefanem, walką o lekarstwo i konfrontacją z wampirzymi emocjami. Bonnie zniknęła, nikt nie wie gdzie, Stefan też ma mnie ostatnio w głębokim poważaniu. Nie mam z kim porozmawiać, a przecież właśnie teraz powinniśmy się jednoczyć. Po kolei znikają nasi bliscy, a my nie mamy pojęcia co się z nimi dzieje… Nawet nie wiem czy moja matka żyje…- głos jej się załamał, a z oczu popłynęły strumienie łez. W końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Nikt jej nie przerwał, co więcej, Klaus ją wysłuchał.

-Caroline… Ciiii… Twojej mamie na pewno nic nie jest, ani nic jej nie będzie. Zadbam o to. Tylko nie płacz już, proszę Cię- Klaus po raz drugi w ciągu kilku dni o coś poprosił. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Nigdy o nic nikogo nie prosił. To blond wampirzyca tak na niego działała. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak płacze. Nie mógł znieść jej cierpienia.

Caroline przytłoczona tym wszystkim oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Właśnie tego dnia, w tym momencie postanowiła mu zaufać. Może i był to efekt wypitego alkoholu, ale czuła, że Klaus jej nie skrzywdzi. Że tym razem nią nie manipuluje. Czuła to. Wiedziała, ile kosztowało go proszenie o cokolwiek.

-Dobrze. Spełnię Twoją prośbę…

Klaus w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o czym mówi.

-Postaram się Ci zaufać. Czuję, że to dobry wybór. Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz… Nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz- pomimo procentów uderzających do jej mózgu brzmiała dosyć poważnie.

W pierwszej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Obietnica złożona przed chwilą była dla niego czymś najcenniejszym.

-Nie zawiodę Cię, obiecuję- delikatnie przygarnął ją do siebie. Pomimo wszystkich animozji i sprzeczek pomiędzy nimi, Caroline nie broniła się. Potrzebowała bliskości. Potrzebowała drugiej osoby. Była jednak zbyt dumna, by poprosić go, by został.

-Chcesz, żebym z Tobą został? Chcesz bym dziś wieczorem był przy Tobie?- wypowiadał te słowa z niepokojem. Wiedział, że odmowa wampirzycy zrani go. Sam nie potrafił określić, kiedy te dawno zapomniane uczucia się w nim obudziły. Czuł, że to właśnie dziewczyna w jego ramionach jest katalizatorem tego wszystkiego.

-Tak… Myślę, że możesz zostać…

Po raz drugi nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa, które usłyszał.

-W takim razie spróbuj zasnąć. Będę tu cały czas- ułożył się wygodniej, a Caroline znalazła idealną pozycję do zaśnięcia tuż przy jego szyi. Zastanawiała się, co ona najlepszego wyrabia, ale postanowiła, że nie będzie myśleć o konsekwencjach. I choć w jej myślach pojawił się Tyler czuła, że to właśnie do Klausa należy. Poczuła jak mężczyzna delikatnie gładzi ją po włosach. Jego równy oddech i pewność siebie uspokajały ją. Po chwili poczuła, że zasypia. Ostatnim przebłyskiem w jej świadomości była scena ze snu z poprzedniej nocy. Usnęła, otoczona wspaniałym zapachem Klausa.

Tymczasem on przyglądał się jak zasypia. Starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół tej chwili, wiedział, że kolejna może szybko nie nadejść. Patrzył na jej idealną twarz, na spokojny oddech. Zastanawiał się, o czym dziewczyna myśli. Czy żałuje, że zgodziła się by został? Jednego był pewny- to ona była jego osobą- tą, którą za wszelką cenę chciał chronić, dla której obudził wszystkie zapomniane uczucia. Dla której z dnia na dzień zmieniał się, doroślał. Podejmował dobre wybory, stawał się dobry.

-Coś Ty ze mną zrobiła, Caro. Staję się miękki, przy Tobie umie myśleć tylko o naszym wspólnym życiu. Co by pomyśleli pozostali, gdyby wiedzieli?- uśmiechnął się na wyobrażenie miny Kola czy Rebeki. Chociaż ta ostatnia też się zmieniła, wydawało mu się, że pokochała tego niezdarę Matta.

Zanim zasnął, z czułością pocałował Caroline w czubek głowy. Pachniała wanilią i kokosem. Mocniej ją przytulił napawając się jej bliskością po czym odpłynął w świat snu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**10. Nawet najdłuższa droga zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku. Lao Tse**_

Caroline obudziły promienie słońca wpadające przez zasłony. Nie miała ochoty wstawać, nie miała ochoty otwierać oczu. Czuła się wyjątkowo dobrze, była wyspana i pełna energii co nie zdarzało jej się od jakiegoś czasu. Poza tym ciepło drugiego ciała, powolne opadanie piersi, na której leżała uspokajało jej skołatane nerwy.

-Dzień dobry, moja droga- z całych sił walczył ze sobą by nie pocałować jej w policzek na przywitanie. Bał się, że swoją odwagą (i głupotą) mógłby ją spłoszyć.

Caroline w ciągu milisekundy otworzyła oczy. Wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru uderzyły w nią z całą mocą. Wizyta Rebeki, wino, przyjście Klausa. Obietnica, którą mu złożyła. I jego propozycja, na którą z chęcią przystała.

-Klaus…- nie do końca wiedziała jak się zachować. Poczuła, że się rumieni, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.

-Jak się spało? Bo mi wyjątkowo dobrze- szelmowsko się do niej uśmiechnął.

-Czy Ty zawsze musisz popsuć atmosferę dziwnymi podtekstami?- jęknęła Caroline.

-Atmosferę? Popsuć?- kolejny uśmiech posłany w jej kierunku- Przecież tylko pytam.

-Tak, spało się wyśmienicie, o dziwo… Kto by pomyślał, że wyśpię się przy krwiożerczej hybrydzie u mojego boku- zadrwiła.

-Chciałem Ci tylko przypomnieć, co wczoraj obiecałaś. Podobno postarasz się mi zaufać…

Caroline zamyśliła się nad obietnicą złożoną Pierwotnemu pod wpływem chwili i alkoholu. Nie wiedziała czy podjęła słuszną decyzję. Nie miała pojęcia czy będzie w stanie mu zaufać. Ale przecież pozwoliła, by został z nią na noc. Zasnęła w jego objęciach, a przecież to świadczy o zaufaniu. Przynajmniej w pewnej mierze. Poza tym coś ją do niego ciągnęło. Już od samego początku. Był pewny siebie, nieziemsko przystojny, a do tego traktował ją jak księżniczkę. Z drugiej strony zabił tyle osób, w tym matkę Tylera. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła o tym zapomnieć, ale… Może spróbować mu to wybaczyć. Od tych wszystkich myśli i pogmatwanych uczuć cały jej nastrój prysł. Już nie była pełna energii i wyspana, za to lekko rozbolała ją głowa.

-Caro, słuchasz mnie?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

-Mhm…- mruknęła niepewnie.

-To co mówiłem?- w jego oczach dało się zauważyć tak rzadko pojawiające się rozbawienie.

-Ekhm… Jak pięknie wyglądam kiedy śpię?- sama nie wiedziała kiedy takie zdanie wyrwało się z jej ust.

Klaus roześmiał się w duchu. Wiedział, że Caroline, choć jeszcze tego nie świadoma, coraz swobodniej czuła się w jego towarzystwie. A przecież wszystko zaczyna się od pierwszych kroków.

_**11. Ten, kto kroczy powoli, zajdzie daleko. Przysłowie chińskie**_

Wracając do swojej rezydencji myśli Klausa zaprzątała jedynie blond włosa wampirzyca. Od samego początku mu się podobała, ale to, co działo się z nim teraz, przechodziło jego wyobrażenia. I chociaż był mistrzem kamuflażu to nie umiał ukryć swoich uczuć przed samym sobą. Z pewną dozą niepokoju dzień po dniu odkrywał, że Caroline obudziła w nim głęboko schowane pokłady empatii co było niebezpieczne. Wielowiekowe wampiry doskonale umiały wykorzystywać uczucia i emocje do swoich celów, a Klausowi nie brakowało potężnych wrogów. Bał się, że Caroline może stać się ich kartą przetargową. A tego zdecydowanie nie chciał. Dlatego całe wieki temu zamroził swoje serce i nie pozwolił nikomu odnaleźć drogi do niego. Care była pierwszą osobą, której to się udało. Nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć, nie mógł na niczym się skupić. Bał się, że coś jej się stanie, a on nie będzie mógł jej pomóc. Tak bardzo chciał ją chronić. Tak bardzo chciał być blisko niej, trzymać ją w ramionach jak poprzedniej nocy. Obawiał się każdego rozstania, dłuższego niż kilka godzin, ale wiedział, że nie może na nią naciskać. Wszystko musi odbywać się powoli. Care musi zrozumieć swoje uczucia, rozpracować je. A jedyne co on może jej zaoferować to czas. Czas na podjęcie decyzji: Tyler albo on. Bał się, że jego ukochana wybierze ciemnookiego chłopaka, a przecież był on nie wiele lepszy od Klausa. Także manipulował ludźmi, także wykorzystywał ich do swoich celów. Fakt, Klaus w swoim zachowaniu często posuwał się za daleko, ale to kwestia jego impulsywnego charakteru. Pod tym względem niewiele się z Care różnili, tyle że dziewczyna niekoniecznie chciała to dostrzec . Jedyne co Klausa pocieszało to czas, którym dysponowali. A była nim cała wieczność. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wampirzyca szybko zrozumie co czuje, bo sam nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma kochając ją, ale nie mogąc zbliżyć się do niej zbyt bardzo. Tak, nieskończoność czasu i jego miłości do Care były w tej chwili jedynymi pewnikami, jakie przed sobą widział.

_**12. Różnica między „chcieć" a „musieć". Ewa Nowak**_

Po wyjściu Klausa, Caroline długo nie mogła się pozbierać. Problemy związane z nowym wampirem w mieście na chwilę zeszły na dalszy plan. W myślach dziewczyna wciąż rozpamiętywała wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin. Nawet teraz czuła delikatny dotyk Klausa, kiedy gładził ją po włosach. Bez trudu mogła przypomnieć sobie jego dłonie uspokajająco głaszczące ją po plecach, kiedy płakała z powodu przyjaciół i nadmiaru emocji. W jej pokoju wciąż unosił się jego zapach. Świeży, delikatny, który Caroline dobrze znała. Od lat lubiła otaczać się wyjątkowymi przedmiotami i drogimi perfumami, a One Kleina zdecydowanie do takowych należało. Zastanawiała się, kiedy tak pokochała ten zapach, a wyjaśnienie przyszło zeszłej nocy. Właśnie dlatego, że Pierwotny go używał, a podświadomość Care zarejestrowała to, mimo że dziewczyna nie przywiązała wcześniej do tego większej wagi.

Zastanawiała się czemu w ogóle złożyła Klausowi obietnicę dotyczącą zaufania. Po dłuższej chwili doszła do wniosku, że jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej powiedziałaby, że to był jej obowiązek. Musiała złożyć mu obietnicę, bo jak inaczej mogłaby go namówić do pozostania po ich stronie? Teraz jednak wszystko przybrało inny obrót. Złożyła obietnicę, bo czuła taką potrzebę. Chciała mu obiecać, że postara się mu zaufać. Chciała mu wierzyć i czuć jego ciało koło swojego, kiedy zasypiała. Czuła, że zaczyna żywić do niego uczucia, o których na razie nie chciała myśleć. Przecież kochała Tylera i to za nim tęskniła najbardziej na świecie! Jednak jej chłopak nie dzwonił do niej już od kilkunastu dni, a ona, wspierana przez swoją upartość, nie chciała zrobić pierwszego kroku. Tak dawno nie słyszała jego głosu, że praktycznie zapomniała jak on brzmi. Tymczasem Klaus był tuż obok niej. Wspierał ją, szukał rozwiązania, chciał pomóc. Przyszedł do niej, kiedy wpadła w rozpacz i pozwolił jej na chwilę zapomnieć. O czym to wszystko świadczyło? Tego Caroline nie była jeszcze pewna.


End file.
